Parappa: Battle Royale
by Dr.Roxas4dawin
Summary: Parappa is out on an adventure across the various Playstation worlds to become a hero. He's gonna believe for sure, but is he prepared for all the new faces he'll meet along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Parappa: Battle Royale

Now here's a classic Battle Royale story here. In companion to the Uncharted: Battle Royale, here's a version of the storyline of PS1 classic Parappa the Rapper in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Hope you all enjoy it.

Copyright: I don't own Parappa the Rapper, Playstation All-Stars or any of its characters. They belong to Sony Computer Entertainment and Naughty Dog.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a serene morning in town, as a young puppy dog was skateboarding over to meet up with his friends. This dog was known as Parappa the Rapper.

"Hey, guys!" Parappa said, greeting his friends PJ Berri, Katy Kat, and Sunny Funny. "Do you want to go to the movies?"

"The movies?" PJ Berri responded. "Not today, Parappa. But here's this new comic we found today." Parappa then looked at the panels with his friends seeing images of their favorite superhero, Joe Chin. "Look at how Joe Chin beats all those bad guys."

"I guess being in your comic book would be something pretty cool." Sunny Funny added. "That is, if you're into that sort of thing."

"There doesn't seem to be much happening here right now. Let's get going." Katy Kat said, as the group walked off from their usual spot back to whatever the day had for them. Only Parappa was left waiting, thinking over matters.

"_My own comic book? I'd have to be a hero like Joe Chin to do that, wouldn't I? What can I do about that, though?_" Parappa thought to himself. But then, a burst of inspiration struck. "Oh yeah! I know where to go first. I gotta believe!" And so, Parappa set out to find Chop Chop Master Onion's Dojo to go train. After some skateboarding around, he found the Dojo.

"Welcome, Parappa. I've been expecting for you to come here. There will be plenty of combat ahead of you on your path to become a hero. And here is your first obstacle." Chop Chop Master Onion spoke, revealing a white cat wearing karate garb.

"Meow!" the cat said cheerfully. "_**Hi, Parappa! My name is Toro Inoue. Lrt's have a good match, OK?**_"

* * *

Thrre goes the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this introduction, and plenty more fun stuff is coming ahead. You gotta believe (and review) though for it! See ya then!


	2. Chapter 2

Parappa: Battle Royale

Here's another new chapter. While Parappa and Toro duke it out, watch as his mentor Chop Chop Master Onion takes on the Helghast forces. Enjoy!

Copyright: I don't own Parappa the Rapper, Playstation All-Stars or any of its characters. They belong to Sony Computer Entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 2: Mochi Helghast

And so the match between both cat and dog began. The two started throwing punches at each other, as Chop Chop Master Onion gave his fighting advice to Parappa.

"What brings you here anyway? I've certainly never seen you before." Parappa said as he dodged the cat's attacks.

"Meow mew mew wow." Toro said back. ("I'm a big fan of yours. I've played your games before, and thought meeting you would help me become human.")

"Hold on," Parappa said in confusion. "You say there's games of me?" Parappa then looks in bewilderment towards a nonexistent audience. After shrugging his skepticism off, he faced back to Toro to continue fighting. He then built enough energy to go charge at his foe with his skateboard. "I hope you're ready for this! Because my skateboard never stops!"

The hit was successful, sending Toro reeling into the wall stunned. As Toro recovered from the hit, the two then heard loud explosions ring out, as they looked outside and saw a giant robotic mech stomping around town.

"Stand back, Parappa. I'll handle them. Hi-yiyiyi-chaa!" Chop Chop stated as he charged out with a fierce kick, chasing after the smaller mechs. Taking advantage of Parappa's stillness, Toro attempted to use his friend Kuro to propel him into belly-flopping into him. In a split second though, Parappa dodged the attack with a jump and countered with a strong cartwheel flip.

Toro then looked up in defeat, at Parappa. "Meow mow wow..." ("You're pretty good. I guess though I've got more to learn if I'm ever going to become a human.")

"I guess you're right. But you know what? You shouldn't give up on your dream that easily. Like Chop Chop Master Onion says, you gotta believe." Parappa said encouragingly. After saying this, he then looked off towards the large mech and saw Chop Chop Master Onion now the size of a giant, smashing it down with a swift kick. Knowing things are taken care of for now, Parappa then continued on his way, wishing Toro luck, as new found friends.

* * *

There goes this new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and plenty more fun stuff is coming ahead. You gotta believe (and review) though for it! See ya then!


	3. Chapter 3

Parappa: Battle Royale

Disclaimer: I don't own Playstation All-Stars, Parappa the Rapper, or any of the characters featured. They belong to Sony Computer Entertainment and all other third-parties.

* * *

Chapter 3: Chasing After Shadows

After some walking through, Parappa then decided to take a look at his surroundings. A part of him wished he hadn't. The vicinity of the town was gone now, instead replaced with what looked like an ancient Grecian temple.

"I know people talk about old school, but this is ridiculous!" Parappa said, sweat dropping. After taking a step forward, a giant almost inhuman monster loomed over top of him. At the same time, a raccoon dressed up like a burglar and an orange creature in a futuristic jumpsuit appeared, looking at Parappa.

"The pitiful mites here aren't what I desire. Whatever force brought them here, send the God of War! Then I can exact Zeus's orders of vengeance upon him!" the monster said with a roar.

"Then you're gonna be kept waiting, meatbag, 'cuz I'm getting outta here!" Parappa said.

"Welcome to the club, pal." the raccoon replied snidely. "But the only way out here seems to be by beating us."

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, but you'll have to go all out to beat me and Clank." the orange creature, named Ratchet, added. The battle started quickly as Ratchet started shooting at the two with his plasma pistol. Parappa dodged the attack, and pulled Ratchet in close with his microphone cord and hit back with several rapid punches, before launching a spinning cartwheel leap, hitting the Lombax and making it disappear in a flash of symbols and patterns.

"I'm gonna tell you now, the show's about to start!" Parappa said with a smile.

"Silence!" Hades announced angrily. "I and I alone will dictate the destinies of those in my presence!" The god of the underworld then slammed his blades into the ground, as Parappa dodged it in the nick of time, while Sly and Ratchet took the brunt of the attack, getting stunned.

"If I ever get out of this, it'll definitely be something worth putting in my own comic book." Parappa said before the group heard the beating sound of drums playing in an overly upbeat tone.

"Hey! Yo! Patapon!" the voices squeaked, as small eyeball creatures appeared, carrying spear tips and bow and arrows.

"What in Zeus's name are those?" Hades murmured in confusion. As Parappa was watching, he was hit by Sly Cooper's hippopotamus partner Murray.

"That was a cheap shot!" Parappa noted angrily. "You better not have stolen anything."

"Relax, kid. It's nothing personal against you, and besides, I only steal from other thieves." Sly responded coolly. Parappa then continued battling until he beat out both of the two, and dodged out the Patapon's arrowhead warfare against Hades (which succeeded in defeating him).

"Need a lift?" Sly asked in propelling Parappa up out of the Underworld with a upwards flip of his pimp cane. His adventure was already starting to get more and more heated.

* * *

There goes another chapter. I hope you guys all like it. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update sometime soon (most likely including Kat and/or Emmett into the story).


	4. Chapter 4

Parappa: Battle Royale

Disclaimer: I don't own Playstation All-Stars, Parappa the Rapper, or any of the characters featured. They belong to Sony Computer Entertainment and all other third-parties.

* * *

Chapter 4: Living Fearlessly

When Parappa landed back on the ground, he found himself on top of the surface of a castle's lookout tower. His new opponents stood before him, braced for action. One was a yellow-haired girl in a sleek black dress, floating above the ground with a black-colored tabby cat that had a design of a nebula of some sort on it. The other was a bald-headed young man in a white t-shirt with electricity sparkling from his hands.

"What's going on now?" Parappa asked himself.

"Your judgement day, little puppy." the young man warned. "Let me introduce myself; I'm Cole McGrath, the Demon of New Marais."

The other girl just nervously balanced herself out, landing wobbly on her feet from floating in the air. It was the reluctant protector of Hekseville, Kat. "Time to show 'em what we're made of, Dusty!" Kat said enthusiastically.

"Bring it, both of you!" Parappa said, bracing himself for the battle. He then started attacking the two, dodging their projectile shots, as he kept steady on the platform. He then started punching at Kat to build up his AP meter, then using his Level 1 super attack. The hit connected, beating Kat as he then turned his attention to Cole, who had just grabbed a battle axe to defend himself from Parappa's onslaught of punches and kicks.

Kat then respawned just in time to see a plasma blast from the nearby racetrack hit the platform they were standing on top of, which then gave way and crumbled into dust at their feet. The trio of fighters then fell from the platform and onto the ground below, where one castle guard was standing watch as some pots were lying around, stuffed with AP.

"I don't have to waste my time weaving around you, wondering if you're Conduits or not. I'll take you guys out just as easily as any Reaper from Empire City." Cole warned, firing electric grenades, building up to a supercharged Level 2. Kat floated upwards to dodge it, but Parappa wasn't as lucky, getting hit by the attack and vanishing. Parappa then countered with his Lv. 2, riding around hastily on his skateboard, making hits on Kat and Cole. Parappa was also very careful to avoid making contact with the electrified racetrack, which would occasionally see the afterburn of a group of WipeOut hovercars. The fight continued, with Parappa putting up a fierce bout of resistance against the other two fighters, eventually succeeding against the two superheroes.

"So, you're looking to be a hero too, huh?" Cole said to Parappa. "All I can really say is do what you think feels right to you, and you'll do fine. At least that's what my friend Zeke says sometimes."

"Thanks," Parappa responded, heading out once more with the support of a Conduit's words in his heart, and the road ahead of him widened.

* * *

There goes another chapter. I hope you guys all like it. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update sometime soon (most likely including Kat and/or Emmett into the story).


End file.
